The Ancestry of Kuzon
The Ancestry of Kuzon, is the ancestry of Kuzon, and begins with Kuzuk. Kuzuk is a great ancestor of Kuzon. Nothing is known of him except that he was mentioned in an ancient saiyan book. ---- Seven Generations of Unnamed Saiyans''' '' ---- Kuzok '''is a great ancestor of Kuzon. He was the father of Kuzon I, who went on to become King of the Saiyans. Nothing else is known of him. ---- '''King Kuzon I '''was a great ancestor of Kuzon. He was an ancient King of Planet Saiyan from 574 to 485 Before Age. Not much is known, except he had 11 children. ---- '''King Kuzon II '''was a great ancestor of Kuzon, and the son of King Kuzon I. He was born into royalty, and soon became King of Planet Saiyan and the Saiyan race in the Before Ages following his father from 485 to 446 Before Age. He had 13 children. ---- '''King Kuzon III '''is a great ancestor of Kuzon, son of King Kuzon II, and grandson of King Kuzon I. He became King of the ancient Saiyans and Planet Saiyan in the Before Ages succeeding his father from 446 to 396 Before Age. He had 6 children. ---- ''Many Generations of Unnamed Saiyans ---- Kuzomas was a direct ancestor of Kuzon, being his great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, or 6th great grandfather. He was born on Planet Plant a long time ago. ---- Four Generations of Unnamed Saiyans ---- Kuzoh is the grandfather of Kuzon, being Lord Kuzon's father. He is the great-great-great-great grandson of Kuzomas. He was born on Planet Plant in Age 676, served in the Saiyan-Tuffle War, and died in Planet Vegeta's explosion. He is very wise and has much wisdom and knowledge of the Other World, and was never really a bad Saiyan, saying it "runs in the family". ---- Kuzon (also known as Lord Kuzon, or Kuzon I) is the father of Kuzon. He was born on Planet Plant in Age 706, and also served in the Saiyan-Tuffle war. He met a saiyan woman and had a child in Age 736, named Kuzon. Kuzon was sent out to conquer a random planet just after birth. He escaped Planet Vegeta's explosion, not wasting his time with saving his father (who was on the other side of the planet at the time). He landed on a planet, which had much power with its inhabitants, and soon enslaved them with his saiyan power, and stole all their power and became an evil overlord who used their power to keep eternal life until he be killed. His wife got in his way (Kuzon's mom), and so he killed her violently. ---- Kuzon (also known as Kuzon II) is the main character. He was born on Planet Vegeta in Age 736, to Lord Kuzon and an unnamed mother. He was sent to a random planet to conquer it right after birth, and his father and mother went on to become evil overlords, and his mother die soon after. Kuzon landed on Earth after being sent out, and went into an almost 300 year sleep due to unconciousness. Kuzon woke up, still a baby (for unknown reasons), and was crashed in a Forest Temple. He grew up there and trained himself, until he was 10, and he traveled to civilization and found his way to the Lookout, where he met and joined the Lookout Crew in Age 1026. He never knew of his parents, he just thought he was born when he woke up in the forest crashed, in 1016, and so he thought that was his birth date (he still uses it even though he learned it isn't after confronting his father and killing him later in life). ---- Kuzon Jr. (also known as Kuzon III) is the son of Kuzon and Helena, born in Other World after Kuzon died in Age 1041. He was born in Other World, and is dead technically due to it. Category:Genealogy Category:Pages added by Supreme Bolt Category:Saiyan Category:Lists